


Over the Lake and Out of the Brush

by thewindbeckons



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: #poetry - Freeform, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindbeckons/pseuds/thewindbeckons
Summary: A collection of poetry from a girl trapped in a beautiful prison.





	Over the Lake and Out of the Brush

No flickering light has ever caught my eye,  
like the light of the sun on the lake behind me.   
A taste of the sun,  
of an ascent into descent. 

A life is a precious thing,  
and I thank the grass for being my bedding,  
and the flowers for being my bookmarks. 

I thank the stars for being my guides,   
and the birds for being my discussion partners.   
I love each one,  
as if each spoke to me. 

Maybe they do in their own little language.   
A sun kiss, a flower blooming, the fruit growing.   
Maybe they are telling me to run far away from here. 

Maybe they are saying sadly that they'll miss me,  
my childish frolicking,  
and my fickle mind. 

I know that I'll miss them,  
when I run from this place   
like a rabbit from a fox. 

For a flower in bloom,  
this place is my winter.

Slowly, slowly, slowly,  
I have been dying. 

I have to choose whether I end here,  
in the company of dear friends,  
or live elsewhere,  
in the company of strangers. 

But for now,   
I will wait for my full bloom,  
in the company of tall grasses and morning glories,  
I will wait, sad but merry,  
I will wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time ever posting a story on AO3, I usually only publish on Wattpad.


End file.
